Episode 7617 (15th September 2016)
Plot Lachlan goes to tell Chrissie about Lisa stealing the convertible, but doesn't upon hearing Chrissie has hired Victoria to do some catering. He walks out after insisting Lisa is right about her. Charity can't believe it when Lisa pitches up in a stolen convertible, asking her to help her sell it. Charity orders Lisa to take it back, but Lisa insists it's the only way to keep Belle close and begs for Charity's help. Rishi asks Priya to let him invest in The Mill, as she wont be able to find anywhere better to live, and he'll get his money back when the second flat is sold. Paddy gets his wellie stuck in mud in the middle of a field, and when Liv races past on the quad bike, he ends up falling in mud. Zak and Jermaine visit Belle and Zak assures her she'll be fine. Before she drives off in the convertible, Charity tells Chas not to let Lisa go anywhere. Chas orders Lisa to call Charity back, as she's already got the money. Robert questions what Chrissie is playing at hiring Victoria to do some catering. Liv arrives back to the scrapyard and Adam scolds her for driving the quad without a licence, although reveals Chas has went to the bank to get the money to buy the 4x4. David tells Tracy he has her back, but can't ignore what he doesn't believe is right. Frank appears in the Shop and explains he recited Eric's lie to Vanessa. He insists he won't hold it against Tracy and tells his daughter he forgives her, but Tracy hits back that she's the one that needs to forgive his actions after what he put her and her mum through. Chas tells Charity she has the money, and Charity reveals she didn't sell the car, she took it back to Chrissie. Charity questions how Chas got the money and doesn't buy her lie about pawning all her jewellery. Priya faints after revealing to Leyla that he dad has contributed money to rebuild The Mill. Lisa arrives at the hospital with the money, and is devastated when Zak explains Belle is already off to the clinic. Lisa insists they get Belle back. Zak comforts Lisa as he makes her see it's best for Belle to be at the clinic in Surrey. Tracy tells Frank that the times he did bother to see her, she'd wished he didn't come. Frank insists he wanted to see more of her, but he realised she'd be better off without him. Tracy explains to her dad that he only gave her the believe that she didn't matter, now he's the one that doesn't matter to her. When Frank walks off, David pulls Tracy close and tells her she matters to him. After Priya comes round, Leyla questions what she had for lunch, realising her eating disorder has flared up again. Leyla orders Priya to have a snack, and Priya agrees so she doesn't need to go to the hospital. Priya admits to Leyla that her trigger was Rakesh going off of her, explaining she believes her husband is having an affair. When Liv mentions her inheritance has come through, Charity realises where Chas really got the money. Liv begs Chas for the money to buy the 4x4, as she'll double it, but Chas refuses, just as Paddy turns up covered in mud claiming Liv tried to run him over. Leyla insists Rakesh isn't cheating on Priya, and makes her see she is getting herself work up over something she doesn't even know is true. Priya agrees to see a doctor. David tells Tracy that Frank doesn't deserve to walk her down the aisle, so Tracy suggests Eric do the honour instead, and Eric is delighted to agree. Belle and Jermaine pull up outside the mental health facility. Chas calls round to Wishing Well hoping to retrieve Liv's money, but Zak explains the money will come in handy for expenses incurred when Lisa goes down to Surrey to be with Belle. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Emma Atkins *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Living room *The Woolpack - Car park, public bar and backroom *Burley Downs - Fields *Hotten General Hospital - Belle's room and corridors *Holey Scrap - Scarpyard *David's Shop - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Henry Lane Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes